Fight for all the wrong reasons
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: What happens if Edward see's Bella kissing Jacob? Will he leave again? What happens when Bella carries the most important thing to ever happen to Edward and he's not there? ExB REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams

**Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams!**

Last night was completely amazing.

"Edward," I said while getting up, "I am going to go over the Jacob's today, it's his birthday." I frantically looked around the room for my bra.

"Edward, give me my bra…" I ordered. He handed it to me and I finished getting dressed. I laughed giving him a large kiss. I walked over and grabbed my car keys but then cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella let me drive you there and pick you up. Please love?" he whispered. His cool breath caused me to turn around and kiss him again.

"Sure, and stop," he looked at me confused and then it seemed to click. He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart go wild.

"Stop what?" he joked.

"Dazzling me stupid." I placed my keys back on the counter and then I was being carried bridal style out to the Volvo. His cold lips collided with mine. Eagerly I kissed him back and then surprisingly he broke the kiss.

Bella, you have got to let go and let me drive. Even though I have vampire reflexes, I can't drive blind folded." he said breathing heavily. I chuckled lightly because I knew he didn't have to breather. It felt good to k now that I can make a dead man short of breath like that. Too soon we were at the boundary line and Jacob was waiting for me. There was a whole safety thing set up between Jacob's pack and Edward's cove. I was to be watched every second of the day until the voltori came and when they did I would go down to la push so they wouldn't get to me…. that is until I am changed. I was glad that the two boys were finally getting along, sort of.

"Hey Bella, thanks for coming. The whole packs already here so… lets go. Bye Bloodsucker- Edward."

"Bye dog." They have been calling each other names for about two weeks. It was kind of funny when they did. The entire pack was there, even baby Claire. She was propped up against Quill. They were so cute together. I couldn't wait until she grew up and they got married.

"So, Bella, how's your life going." Emily asked.

"Well, school's over, Charlie got a raise… he is actually at a police thingy mabob somewhere in Seattle, Renee and Phil are expecting a baby…." I tried not to mention the Cullen's because that was not a welcomed topic here unless it concered my safety. We ate and talked and sat around the camp fire for such a long time. I played with Claire, soooo sweet.

"Bella, Edward's here." Jacob whispered so not to wake Claire. He walked me up to the boundary line and then suddenly his lips crashed to mine. I knew that if I struggled I would not do anything except tire myself out. I wasn't as strong as Jacob either so… Finally he let me go and I ran off fuming.

_He promised he would never do that again and he did. I am gonna have Edward break his face._

As I stepped over the boundary line I looked to where Edward car was. It wasn't there. I heard tires squeal and I knew exactly what happed. He saw Jake kiss me and he thinks I liked it because Jake promised that he would never kiss me again.

"Bella let me drive you home. I am sorry." Jacob whispered coming up behind me.

"You… you did it on purpose. You knew he was there and watching."

"Yes Bella and I are really sorry…"

"Just bring me home." I ordered. I got into the Rabbit and watched as the familiar scenery went by. As my house came into view I had tears streaming down my face.

"Jacob, I never want to speak to you again." I yelled running into the house. Thankfully the Charlie wasn't home. As I ran into my room I sat on my bed and cried. Something poked me in the back.

"What the" There was a red rose attached to a letter:

My dearest Bella,

I saw what happened today. I am really sorry but I don't want you to not have another life you want because of me. I know I am breaking my promise and you know how much I hate breaking my promises but, I want you and Jacob to be happy together. I love you with all my heart Bella. Please don't look for me because we will be gone by the time you see this message. I love you.

Forever and I day,

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen3

I cried and cried. He was leaving me again, and there is no way to fix this.

**Hey guys, sorry this was short but I have sooo much more interesting things written already. I need 5 reviews to update. That's it, 5 reviews. 3**

**twilighter5**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams!

I was asleep on my bed when I heard a knock on the front door. Reluctantly I got up and answered the front door.

"Good evening Miss Swan, I am Officer Andrew Mackey I would like to have a word with you."

"Um… sure come in. What's wrong?" I said sitting on the couch. Out side there were police lights going in every direction.

"Miss Swan-"

"Bella"

"Bella, you know that your father was away at a convention this weekend correct?" I only nodded

"Well, during this meeting there was a robbery down town and all the police at the convention went to the robbery site. There was gun fire tons of it. Sadly your father, Charlie, was one of the few of the men to get shot." I looked up confused.

"Bella, um… Charlie, your father… he is… um… dead." I screamed and started to cry. The officer held me tight and whispered that it was okay. The officer left me there crying after a few hours. I fell asleep alone, without Edward, without Charlie, without Jacob.

THE NEXT EVENING…

"We are all gathered here today to remember Charlie Swan. He was not only a great Police Chief, but he was a great father. He loved his daughter more then anything in this world and he would never stop talking about you Bella. He was extremely proud of you. It is always sad to see some of our greatest heroes go, but sometimes we have to remember that they are in a happier and better place and we need to let their spirits be free. We shouldn't grieve about their deaths but we should be celebrating in our hearts because they are in a place where they belong. Up above with god. We will all be reunited sometime or another in life." The ceremony went on and on and on. I cried the entire time and nobody was there to comfort me. Jacob wasn't speaking to me, Charlie was dead, Edward was gone and my mother was too pregnant to fly up here for the funeral. As they lowered the coffin into the ground, I whispered my goodbyes to all of my memories.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Angela whispered while hugging me. Every citizen of Forks said their sorries and by the time they were all done I was tired and was ready for bed. On the drive home I thought about what I was going to do for money. I didn't have a job, Renee needs to support the baby and Edward isn't here to help me.

_Well, I could sell the house and buy an apartment in Seattle. I could get a job somewhere and eat when and where I could with what money I had. I can empty the bank accounts and use the money for food and bills and such. Ugh… this is going to be hard. Oh, and I need to pay for gas too! 3 a gallon… YAY!_

I walked in the front door and lay on the couch. I fell asleep quickly and I never wanted to wake up.

In the morning I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up everything I had eaten in the past week. I sat on the floor and waited for another round to come. The radio that was playing in the kitchen switched to commercials but there was one that caught my attention:

_**Are you pregnant? Have you been throwing up for weeks on end? Well I got news for you… you may be PREGNANT! You can be the mother of a child in as little a 9 months. To see if you are gonna be a mommy but a Clear Blue pregnancy test today…**_

I ran for my keys and drove down to the local drug store. I purchased a test and ran into the stores bathroom took the test. I ran out, paid for the box and ran back in to check on the test.

_Omg… what does that mean? Ohhhhhhh shit…. that is…._

I threw up once before leaving. My life was completely over.

**OKAY GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?? am I moving along to fast? I am having writers block right now so… please review. PLEASE!!**

**twilighter5**


	3. Chapter 3

Science Study Guide

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams.

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer:**

**PurpleLicious64**

"Julia thanks so much for coming over tonight. I really appreciate it. There is pizza on the table, please help yourself." I said letting my 13 year old neighbor in.

"Catherine, Julia is here. Mommy has to go to work now… _please_ be good tonight. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Catherine ran up and gave me a hug. She was wearing all my old make up that Alice had given me… Alice… I really miss that Pixie. Catherine reminds me so much of her. She loves to shop play with hair and play dress up. It is really cute how she is always wearing these crazy outfits and then walks down the hallway of our apartment like a 3 year old model.

"Ma-Ma can ew-i-a play dwess up wif me en my woom?"

"Sure baby, oh Julia, all the emergency numbers are on the fridge… call me if you need me on my cell." I said while closing the door behind me. I worked at a local clothing store in Seattle. It paid well, enough for me to support myself and my daughter Catherine. I really didn't want this life. I would have loved to marry Edward, wear my Anne of Green Gables dress and then turn into a vampire but no… little me had to go and persuade Edward to make love to me that one night. I had too many beers at that club and then came Catherine. I also shouldn't have gone to Jacob's that day. I was supposed to be hanging out with Edward that day and I just blew him off to celebrate my best friend's birthday, well my ex-best friend's birthday. I bet he has forgotten all about little old Bella Swan who he used to love more then just a friend. He didn't understand the fact that I would only love him like a brother, nothing more and then he had to go and ruin my already super wonder thing many people call life. For me, now that I lost Edward I didn't have a life, I existed. I could care less if I dropped dead right here and right now if I didn't have to love and care for my Catherine. Actually, if I hadn't been pregnant with Catherine I could almost guarantee that I would of tried to kill myself some way or another. I could have jumped of a bridge or overdoses on some pain medication and rotted there in Charlie's house for the rest of eternity. Everyone would have thought that I had done that to myself because I was so worked up of Charlie's death. Nobody would have known that I did it because my boyfriend left me there because of a misunderstanding and my best friend was an ass. Seriously, if I didn't have to live for Catherine I would have done it. It would have put me completely out of all my pain and misery. Ugh… three years ago I was so stupid! Charlie is dead and nobody want's to talk to me. Rene disowned me when she found out that I had made the same stupid mistake that she did. I am not allowed to even see my half brother. Edward left too, and I don't blame him for leaving a bitch like me that has no future. Edward… his name still made my legs weaken but it also made my chest tighten a little bit.

"Hey Sue, what do you want me to go today?" I asked my boss. I didn't just do whatever I wanted at work like some of the others here. I actually did the work because unlike the other people I had someone to support other then myself.

"Um… Bella, go to lane 7… we are short on staff because of the storm." I walked over to the register and flipped my light on. Suddenly there was a young pixie figure walking towards lane 7 holding at least 20 pounds of clothes. I ran over and grabbed about half of them, helping her put them on the counter. They were really nice looking clothes that were extremely expensive. There was only once person who would shop like this…

"Hi, how are you doing today?" I asked as I started scanning the items of clothing. I didn't look up as I scanned the items. I knew exactly who I was helping. Hopefully she wouldn't notice me there and go on with her 'normal' life.

"B-Bella?" she stammered.

_Shit, why do vampires need to be so observant? Wait, she didn't know I was going to be here? Didn't she see it in a vision or something? Whoa… wait… if she was here then her entire family is here… which means Edward. Oh great. God what the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this?_

"Yes." I whispered. I put her clothes in bags.

"That will be 342.69. Will you be paying with cash or credit?

"Credit" she said as she handed me a credit card.

"Please sign the receipt." I replied handing her the slip of white paper.

"Bella, when does your shift end?" Alice asked.

"9:30, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out and talk about everything that has happened in the past three years. Seriously we have a lot of catching up to do." I ignored her answer to my question and said: "thank you, have a nice day." I really wanted to talk to her but I don't want to ruin Catherine's life by telling Alice about her. I don't care if she knows or not because of a vision, I don't want to bring Catherine's life into any more Jeopardy then it already is because she is half-vampire.

"Fine Bella. I will talk to you later." Alice said before storming off to her Porsche. I felt bad turning my best friend, almost sister away like that but I felt that it was the best thing to do to keep both myself and my daughter safe.

Two hours later:

As I walked out of the boutique, I was greeted by a super hyper pixie.

"Alice, I can't talk right now."

"Bella, why not?"

"Alice, it's a school night and I have to get home for my babysitter. She is a great girl and she does such a good job at taking care of my daughter and I don't want to lose her because I was late getting back from work. I told her 9:45 and it is 9:40 right… oops." I said realizing what I did.

"Bella, I know about Catherine. It's no big surprise to me. I have been keeping tabs on you all this time. I wanted to make sure you were safe, but… I didn't want to interfere with your life." Alice said.

"Alice, does Edward know?"

"No, he thinks that the child is Jacob's. When I told him you were pregnant he completely flipped out and ruined everything in sight… everything except the pictures of you. Bella, he still loves you know. He loves you so much it is upsetting to see him away from you."

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Bella, he sits in his room all day and looks at pictures of you. The only time he comes out is when he needs to go hunting and when he has to hunt Emmett has to forcibly remove him from his bedroom."

"Alice, I didn't mean to do anything like that to him. I didn't want Jacob to kiss me. You know that? I don't love him. I only and always will love Edward. Do you know how miserable I have been since he left? Every time I look at Catherine I see him! I love her so much. She is the only thing that keeps me alive Alice. I am living for her."

"Bella, you shouldn't be telling this to me, but to Edward. He needs to know what the hell happened that night and Bella… he still loves you. You need to tell him yourself. He won't believe me or any of the visions I show him of you. He yells at me to let you be and get out of your future." I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Alice, I really have to go… here call me cell tomorrow. We can go do something together when Catherine is at school or we can go out tomorrow night. Um… I don't work on the weekends so we can go shopping or something okay?" I really didn't want to go shopping because then I would be Barbie Bella again who would undergo so many makeovers that I lost count. I really didn't want subject my daughter to this type of torture even though I had a really strange idea that my lovely baby girl would actually enjoy it.

"Sure Bella thanks. Talk to you another time."

"Oh and Alice, don't tell anyone?"

"Fine…" she grumbled.

**A/N: Okay guys, there is chapter 3. So far I have gotten 130 hits, 2 reviews, 4 favorites and 5 alerts. Keep up the good work. Um… I would like to thank all of my reviewers for all their critique and support. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams

Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams

"Julia, I am home…" I said as I walked through the front door.

"Okay Miss Swan. Catherine's in bed. She is soooo adorable. Give me a call if you ever need me again." Julia said as I paid her. I smiled.

"Okay, I plan on doing so. Thanks again." Julia walked up the flight of stairs leading to her mother's apartment.

_That's going to be me one day with Catherine… we are going to live in this apartment forever. At some time or another I will have to work many more hours causing Catherine to be in this house/apartment alone… oh no… I can't let this happen. I don't want my daughter to grow up like Catherine. I don't want her to grow up with only me in her life, only one person to depend on. I know Julia is a sweet girl but, seriously, her life can be that great. She doesn't have many friends and she has to earn all her own money… her mother barely pays the rent each month… oh god I need some help!_

With that I started to cry. I didn't want my life to be like this and there was only one way that I could change anything. I grabbed the phone and called Alice.

"Helloooo?!" a musical voice answered.

"Alice, its Bella. Would you mind coming over for a little while. I need to talk to somebody and you're the only one that will understand me. Please Alice… I need help." I cried. The line was already dead and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Alice" I breathed as I opened the door. The little pixie walked right into my apartment and then scowled.

"Bella, you need to redecorate. Can I do it please?"

"Alice… not right now. We are not here to talk about my apartment. It's about Catherine."

"Why… what's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Alice she's fine but…" I trailed off as I entered my baby girl's room.

"Bella… she's beautiful. She looks exactly like Edward." Alice whispered.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't do this by myself any longer. She isn't normal… she is a half vampire, half human baby who probably has powers beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Seriously, I don't know what to do. I don't want her to grow up with only me to depend on and I will have to work and work more often to pay the bills as she grows. As it is right now, I can only barely afford this place now… I can't believe how much it is going to be in the next few years when the taxes are raised and… and… Alice what am I going to do?" I started to cry, great big tears streaming down my face.

"Bella… you will get through this. Have you talked to Charlie or Rene lately? Can't they help you? They've both gone through with this before haven't they? And look how good you came out." She whispered while pulling me out into the living room. At the mention of my parents I realized I haven't completely explained my current condition.

"Alice… the thing is, I can't go to my parents for help." I whimpered.

"Why not? Their parents… it is their job to help their children when they are in need, isn't it?"

"Alice, Rene and Phil, they disowned me when I told them that I was pregnant. I haven't talked to them since the day I called them to tell about the 'great' news." I murmured.

"What about Charlie? Why didn't you stay there and live with him? He didn't disown you too did he?"

"Alice, Charlie… Charlie's dead." I whispered.

"Bella how? I-I-I- am so sorry…"

"Remember how he was at a police convention in Seattle? Well, he um… was shot while trying to stop a robbery. It happened the same day I stopped being friends with Jacob and the same day that Edward left me. Also, that day I found out I was pregnant. That was one of the worst days of my life. All of the people I loved left me that day…" I started bawling my eyes out now… clinging to Alice for dear life. She just whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay while rubbing my back. I fell asleep there, thinking about what the hell life was going to throw at me next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams. (Though one day I hope to be like Stephenie Meyer!)**

**Chapter IV**

"Maw-miiiiii??" Catherine said while she shook my arm. "Maw-miiiiiii why awe you sweeping on the cowch?"

"I fell asleep here after work while um… watching TV!" I said. I didn't want to tell her that Alice, her aunt, came over last night to cope with the fact that I finally realized that you are not a normal child… you are half vampire, half human and you will most likely be extremely stronger then anyone ever imagined possible.

DINGALING, DINALING. I got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I moaned into the receiver.

"Hey Bella. You told me to call you in the morning so… here I am… calling you. I was thinking… do you want to go shopping today? I thought you could use some new clothes that actually fit your body and-"

"Alice… ugh… fine. I will meet you somewhere after I drop Catherine off at daycare. Hold on a sec… Hey baby? Can you go pick out an outfit for yourself today?" I asked. She smiled and ran to her bedroom, "Alice, I will me you at the mall when I am done dropping her off, okay?"

"Okay Bella! I will see you later… love you!" With that the line went dead. Alice will be Alice. She never did change did she? Stupid shopping addicted pixie… _I get to be dress up Bella again… YAY! _I wandered off into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

_Wow, I never realized this but, Catherine is half vampire and she still can eat, sleep, and still has blood. I don't believe that she ever felt the desire to hunt human blood… this is strange. I will talk to Alice about that later. WOW!_ I placed Catherine's muffin on the table and sipped my coffee. I really wish I had some money to spend. I really don't want Alice to be paying for all of my new clothes. Knowing Alice though, I wouldn't be allowed to spend a dime. Great. Catherine sat down and started eating her muffin. I wonder if the muffin tastes the same to her as is does to me… I wonder if everything she does in life is a little different.

"okai maw-miiiii. I am ready to go to daycare!" Catherine exclaimed while pulling me towards the front door of our apartment. I buckled her in her car seat and then got into the front seat of my Nissan. I had finally gotten rid of my truck 3 years before when I had my baby. The truck was not a safe car to drive with the baby because the seat would have to be placed into the front passenger side seat and god forbid anything happened while I was driving… I pulled up in front of the Little Angels daycare and walked my baby girl inside.

"Good morning Bella. How are you today Catherine? Go inside and play. Miss Sarah is going to do story time in a few minutes." The facilities director asked. Catherine jumped up and down when she heard that story time was going to start and sprinted towards the back room.

"Oh, Bella… this is Rosalie. She is the new arts and crafts instructor here at Little Angels." Rosalie? This can't be… I thought. As the new instructor turned around I gasped and then stormed out the door heading into the newly fallen rain.

_This… this can't be happening. I- I- I know that Alice was here now, but I didn't think that the entire family would be in this area too! So… Rosalie is going to be working where my daughter is… oh my god. I hope she didn't recognize me. She always hated me so… maybe she wouldn't remember me as well. what if she knows its Edwards and then tells him!!_

"Bella! Isabella Swan!! Where are you?? We need to talk!" I heard a voice scream. I was already walking to my car but suddenly I felt a cool hand grab my wrist.

"Bella, seriously. Can we please talk?" Rosalie asked while I got in the car. She got in the passenger side door and then looked at me.

"Bella, did you really think that I wouldn't recognize your scent? I know I never treated you… correctly but I never didn't notice you so much that I wouldn't know that it was you back there. Sure, I wasn't completely sure at first but then as you stumbled on the way out I knew that you were defidentally the clumsy Bella that my brother Edward loved so much."

"Rosalie… why did you all come here? I-I- I came here because I thought I would never see you again in a big city in Seattle, but here you are. I already stumbled across Alice the other day at work…"

"You… you saw Alice? Bella?"

"Rosalie… I have to go… I am meeting Alice today… I am supposed to be there already and you need to get back to work!"

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Shopping…" I replied. Something clicked in her head and she smiled.

"Pick something pretty put will you? You will need it for what I think Alice has in store for you!" she yelled while getting out of my car. I groaned. Something was going to happen… and I have no idea what!

DINGALING, DINALING.

"Hey Alice… yes… I am coming. Don't worry… no I'm not hurt. I am almost there. See you in a second." With that I hung up and then pulled into a parking space at the mall. Alice came quickly to me car and helped me get out.

"So… I already know what we have to buy so… please let's just go!" Alice and I went into fourteen to fifteen stores and came out with about eight bags each. I have never been on a shopping trip like this with anyone other then my good friend Alice. The one thing that was different about this trip though was what she bought me. I couldn't believe that she made me go into Victoria's secret and try almost everything in the store on. That was completely horrible.

"Alice, I saw Rose today. Um… just to let you know, I might be switching day cares because Rose is now working at the one that I send Catherine to everyday and personally I don't want her to know because she will tell Edward and… I just can't face him about his daughter right now."

"Oh, yea… she told me she saw you and there was a girl that resembled Edward but she didn't think much of if… she's blond." Alice said. **(A/N: I have nothing against blonde, just wanted to make this moment not so serious) **We both burst out laughing and many people stared at us as we walked around the parking lot.

"Alice… what time is it??" I asked. I had lost track of time and I needed to go get Catherine by 4:30.

"Um… 4:15."

"Sorry Alice. I have to go get Catherine… please… drop the stuff off at my house. The spare key is in the eave. I jumped into my car and drove as fast as I could to get my little angel.

**A/N: Okay guys… what you think? I didn't really care about making this chapter too long because I have so much in store for the next two chapters. Those two will probably be two of my longest because Alice takes Bella out and something unexpected… or maybe expected is going to happen… Btw, I need 3 reviews from now to update… **_**INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE**_**… Thanks to all my reviews… only 3 reviews come on… please… just click the little button down in the corner! I am not sure where I am going to end this story yet… I am just not sure. I think I will do 5-8 more chapters before I do a sequel. (If I do a sequel!) Please guys… I really want to know what you all are thinking about my story so please just review. I have had almost 200 hits and only 5 reviews. 3/5 reviews are from one person… you know who you are purple Gaby … please tell me what you think… you are my friend and it is important that you help me here! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams where I am the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful and perfect Greek god that we all know as EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in my dreams where I am the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who created the wonderful and perfect Greek god that we all know as EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!**

"Thank you so much for coming over on such a short notice Julia. I am just going out with a friend. I will have my cell phone on and I also left my friends number as well. I don't really know where I will be, she is surprising me so… thanks again. Oh, Catherine is in the living room watching TV. If she falls asleep on the couch don't worry about moving her, but if she is not asleep by 9:00 have her go to bed. Okay? Bye!" I walked out of my apartment and got into the yellow Porsche that was waiting for me outside.

"Alice, where are we going tonight? I don't want to be extremely late so…"

"Don't worry. Your sitter wont have a problem about the time… it's a Friday! I saw it in a vision too…" Alice exclaimed. We pulled up in front of a large white mansion that resembled their old house in Forks.

"Alice… is _he _here?" I asked, my voice beginning to tremble.

"No silly. I would never bring you here if he was here. He went out with the guys 3 hours ago." Alice pulled me up the stairs leading me to her room. It was the same color as hers and Jasper's room in Forks, just slightly bigger… probably a much larger closet too.

"Bella go sit in the bathroom… I wanna play dress up Bella."

"AH!" I screamed. Rosalie was sitting in a chair with a hair dryer in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Hey Bella. I wanted to play Bella Barbie too you know. I couldn't let me dearest sister Alice have all the fun. This is going to be an important night." Rosalie said with a smile in her voice. Both Alice and Rose knew what the hell was going on tonight so it was up to me to wait and see. Being a human in a house full of vampires is not the greatest thing in the world, especially because one of the vampires is psychic. Rosalie began washing my hair with a shampoo that even smelled expensive.

………………………………….

3 hours later I was finally done. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, my hair was curled, and I was wearing a dark blue cami over a white one. I really looked like I was 17 again.

"Alice, you know I can't do this… I am a mom. I am NOT supposed to look…. HOT!" Alice and Rose started laughing.

"Bella lets just go… we're taking my car. Oh, and Bella, your 20… not 50." Rose said in between giggles. I got into the red convertible BMW and reluctantly let these two girls lead me wherever they wanted to go.

…………………………………..

I got out of the car and walked with Rosalie and Alice to the club entrance. Reluctantly I walked inside and sat down at a table near the stage… actually it was right in front of the stage. The lights began to dim a spotlight shone on the stage.

"GOOD EVENENING LADIES AND GENTELMEN. TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAND NIGHT. THE FIRST UP IS REVAMPED SINGING FIGHT FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS ORIGONALLY WRITTEN BY NICKELBACK!! GIVE IT UP FOR _**REVAMPED**_!!

I looked up at the band appearing on stage. When I saw the musicians my heart stopped and I gasped. Emmett Cullen was walking towards the drums; Jasper was holding his guitar and then suddenly my angel, my Greek god walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Bella, breathe" Rose instructed me, "Alice, you said she isn't going to pass out right?"

"No… I never said_ that_… but she wont now. She may later though."

"Bella, Bella… say something!" Alice whispered roughly.

"E-E-E-Edward!" I stuttered.

"This song goes out to my one and only love Bella Swan, who took away everything I felt for her and replaced it with so much pain." Edward said into the mic. I started to cry. I wanted to run up to him and explain everything right now, but I stayed in my seat, tears streaming down my face once again for the same stupid boy.

Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

The crowd applauded as t he boys left the stage. I hope that he didn't know that I was here. I got up and turned, ready to run… and then suddenly I was caught by some strong cold hands.

"Bella… you need to talk to him… he has the right to know." Alice murmured.

"What does he have the right to know?" Rosalie demanded. Alice glared at her and she didn't say anything else.

"A-A-lice… I—CAN'T!!" I really can't!" I whined.

"Bella… he loves you. You know that?" Alice whispered. She pulled me down the hallway and then knocked on a door. When nobody answered she pushed the door open and all three of us screamed…

**A/N: CLIFFY!! Okay guys… how am I doing? Please review!! Gaby, I hope you have a great summer and I want you to keep in touch okay? THANK YOU!!**

Twilighter5


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I just wanted to let you know… I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to let you know… I do not own twilight. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7**

The sight in front of me was horrible. Edward was lying on the bed kissing the one person that I hated most in the world… Tanya. I had always known that she loved him but I never thought that he would love her back. I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here. This is wrong. He left me and I never tried to find him. He didn't love me anymore… he went back to the woman he swore he would never in his existence love.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. I was already turning again to leave but Rosalie held me behind Alice but in front of herself. Edward looked up, the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and Tanya was in her bra. She looked around frantically for her shirt and Edward quickly handed it to her.

"Edward… um… sorry but… we need to talk to you." Alice stated. She looked at Tanya and Tanya ran quickly out of the room blowing kisses at Edward. As soon as the girl was out of sight Alice started to yell.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON BELLA LIKE THAT, WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU STILL LOVE HER…? HOW COULD YOU??"

"Alice, Bella doesn't love me anymore… she went to live with Jacob." Jasper and Emmett appeared at the doorway, thankfully not noticing me. They looked at Alice to Edward… probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Edward… what if I could prove to you that Bella still loves you and never wanted to kiss Jacob?" Alice said.

"Alice there is no way to prove that…"

"Well then, why don't you freaking ask her yourself?" she screamed while pulling her in front of me. Everyone's eyes except Alice's and Rose's looked like they were about to pop out of their heads.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered, so surprised that he didn't pull me into a giant bear hug. Edward looked at me bewildered and then got up and began smashing things all around the room. While he ran around in a rage, all of the other Cullens wrapped their arms protectively around me.

"Emmett, get him to sit down!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett grabbed Edward and forced him into a chair. When I saw the look on Edwards face I realized what was happening and then I let the darkness take over me.

"Bella, Bella are you alright??" Alice asked while lightly shaking me. I was lying in the same bed that I had seen Edward kissing Tanya in.

"Bella, you have to sit down." Jasper instructed me while I jumped out of the bed that Edward and Tanya did who knows what in.

"No, I am not lying in that bed that I saw Edward kissing TANYA in!" I screamed. I was crying now, but I could still see Emmett push Edward off the chair he was sitting in and I felt Jasper place me onto it.

"Bella, tell Edward everything you told me." Alice commanded.

"I h-have one q-q-q-question though. Edward, why are you here."

"I am making some cash… just to seem normal"

"Like you need the money Edward! You are god damn rich! Do you know what I would do to have money like you guys do? I work everyday and almost every other night and I still can barely afford to live! Between buying food, gas for my car and paying rent I only have about 150 every month to spend on other items! Do you know how hard it is?"

"Bella, why don't you just live with Charlie… or Rene if you needed to get out of Forks." He asked. This comment brought back painful memories and more tears started to fall.

"Edward, Rene, Rene disowned me and… and… and… and Charlie died. Okay? I have NOBODY to go to. Charlie died the same night you left; he was shot during a robbery and died on the spot. I can't even turn to Jacob because I haven't talked to him since his birthday. I never wanted him to kiss me. I refused to fight him because he was stronger and he would win, I didn't love him that way. I only loved him as a friend… as a brother. You never even gave me the chance to explain, you just ran away thinking about yourself, not about the others who you were going to hurt. I not only lost the love of my life, I lost my family and my best friend. Edward…"

"Bella, you said René disowned you… why?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"When, when she found out that I was--" I turned to Alice to see if I should continue and she nodded, "pregnant, she never wanted to speak to me again because she didn't like the fact that I made the same freaking mistake that she did."

"Bella, why didn't you turn to the father then?" Edward asked. Nobody spoke, there was just quiet…

_BELLA JUST SAY... TELL HIM HE IS THE FATHER!_

"Edward, I didn't turn to the father for help because I couldn't find him. Edward, you left me alone and I couldn't find you. You… you Edward Cullen are the father."

**A/N: Okay everyone what do you think? How will Edward cope with the fact that he is Bella's daughter's father? Will he believe her or will he throw another tantrum. Review and you shall see…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Edward..."

"Bella... that's impossible. I'm a- and we can't... my kid... Bella that isn't possible!" Edward started talking to nobody in particular.

"Um... Edward, trust me, it is your kid. I actually am working at the same place where Bella sends Catherine to daycare when she is at work. She looks exactly like you Edward." Rosalie mentioned. Edward got up and walked to the window pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward! I can show you that she is yours. Please, come see her. I think you have the right to um... meet your daughter." I spat out without thinking. Everyone looked at me. Edward nodded and we walked to his Volvo. I got into the front passenger side seat and he got in the drivers side.

"Bella, do you still love me?" he asked. I simply nodded.

"Edward, if I didn't love you would I be doing this right now?" I stated. He grunted and then pulled over.

"Bella, I have no idea where you live." he whispered.

"Oh, yea... um, get on route 15 and then get off at exit 4. It's the first complex to the right." As we drove I thought about Catherine. _Would she like her father? How would she react to seeing him now? Will she be upset? Scared? Happy? How would a 3 year old feel about finally meeting her father after he abandoned her and her mother so many years ago? Would she think anything about how he never was with her before now? _I didn't realize that we were parked in the parking lot. I got out and walked up the 3 flights of steps and stopped at the door.

"Edward, she is most likely sleeping, so... please stay quiet." I said.

"Julia, I am home. How was she?" I said. Julia appeared out of the living room, ready to go. I slipped the money into her hand and then she disappeared. I looked to see where Edward went. He was sitting on my couch stroking Catherine's face.

"See Edward, she is most diffidently your daughter."

"I know Bella. I can see it." he murmured.

"Edward, she has your green eyes too. I am lucky to be blessed with such a beautiful daughter." He smiled.

"Bella, I am really sorry."

"About what?"

"About everything. I have been a horrible boyfriend. I never should have left you those years ago. I don't know. Maybe I was just angry that you would choose him over me. I know I should have talked to you about it before leaving because I promised I would never leave you again... I promised. I felt horrible these past years Bella. I had sat in my room almost everyday depressed and I would only come out to hunt. Even then Emmett would need to pull me out into the woods until my instincts took over. My life was horrible without you love." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Then why the hell were you with Tanya?"

"Bella, I was trying to get my 'life' back. I thought that if I tried to fall in love again I would get over the fact that you finally chose between me and Jacob. I knew you were safe so I thought that I could find a vampire, someone I couldn't break as easily, to love. The first person I thought of was Tanya. I never really gave her a fair chance so; I asked her if she wanted to go out. I know I didn't love her. She was merely a distraction so I wouldn't think about you all the time and then I wouldn't be depressed."

"Alice told me already about your behavior."

"Bella, I broke the piano, all my cds. There was nothing in this world to live for without you. I know that it was really my fault for all of my pain and misery, but the entire time even with Tanya I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about you. I always wanted to know how you were doing and if you were okay. I wanted to make sure that dog was treating you the way I would have treated you, if not better. Bella, did Alice tell you that at one point I went back to the voltori to accept their offer. I almost became one of the guards. Thankfully they all stopped me before I could get to Italy. I never would have known about you or Catherine. Now I have a whole new human to live for."

"Edward, she isn't human... or not completely human. She is half vampire love. She probably has powers beyond our imaginations. She is going to be strong, I just know it. She may be small but this girl will have a lot of power, she may be stronger then aero at some point or another." Edward was now stroking her again.

"Edward, I am going to go and put her to bed, okay?" I whispered, not to wake her up.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Um, sure... just remember... she more fragile then I am so."

"Okay Bella." He whispered while he carried my-OUR baby girl to her bedroom. He placed her in her crib and kissed her goodnight.

"Dadady" she said. Edward face lit up, a grin spreading across his face

**A/N: Okay peeps. There is chapter 8! I have a whole new idea forming for this story so... there is so much better to come! Please review. The more you review, the faster I will post the next chapter. I tend to write faster when I know somebody wants it. I know not everybody has something big to say after reading, and I know that some people really hate certain chapters. Please, just give an "update" or an "amazing" or something along the lines of telling me how I'm doing. I accept anonymous reviews so... please!**

**I want to dedicate my next chapter to all my reviewers so if you like my story review**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams

**Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams. Thank you all very much if you like my work that much. I just wanted to tell you that I am and never will Stephenie Meyer, even though that's what I am aiming for in my future. Thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers:**

**INSERT NAMES HERE**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Edward, she sleep talks too." I blushed.

"So Isabella, she took after you too! Good, now... I want to remember you the right way." Edward said slyly before picking me up bridal style and carrying me off to my bedroom. He lay down on the bed placing me on top of him. I kissed him the way I have wanted to ever since he left. It was gentle as first and then it turned eager. We both wanted this. I wanted him and he wanted me. I still loved him. I will forgive him for everything, as long as he would one day be mine. I was going to marry him before he left. I still had the ring in a box on my dresser. It always made me believe that he would come back one day and I wouldn't have to raise Catherine by myself. Edward flipped us over so I could breathe, but that didn't stop him from kissing me. He trailed kisses all down my body, tracing my jaw line with his index finger. I was starting to drift off when I heard his sweet musical voice.

"Bella, go to sleep. You have work tomorrow, and I don't want to make you lose any money. Bella... I love you."

"I love you too Edward." my words were slurred and then I let the darkness take over me.

"MAW-MIIIIIIII" Catherine screamed, "MAWWWW-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII theirs a man in my rooooooooooooooooooooom!! MAWWWWWWW-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HE"S GONNA KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEE!!" I got up and slowly walked into her room and I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair that used to belong in my room. He was being pelted with anything my baby girl could get her hands on. I laughed. I picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"He won't hurt you baby. I promise."

"Edward, should we tell her or not?" I asked.

"Bella, we probably should."

"Okay. Catherine lets go into the living room. Da-Edward and I need to talk to you." I said, almost giving it away. I placed my daughter on the little chair she loved and Edward and I sat together on the couch.

"Catherine... Edward is your Daddy." I said. At first she looked confused, but then she leaped up out of her chair and rushed over to Edward. She jumped up (he caught her) and then she gave him a big hug. She sat there like that crying holding on to Edward for dear life.

"Catherine honey, let go of Daddy. You need to go to daycare." I said.

"No MawMi, I downt wanna wet go of dawdy. I downt want him to weave again. I want to be like the other giwrls that go home to their dawdy's everwy night and they get sund to sweep and awe kissed until their fawl asweep!" She cried still tears pouring down her face. She was a smart girl, even for a 3 year old.

"Catherine, I promise I will not leave ever again, okay? I'll be here tonight when you go to sleep. I may not be here every night, but I will see you lot more. I have an idea. When you get home from daycare, Mommy and I will pick you up and then we will go out to dinner and then we will get ice cream. While we are there you can tell me about you and I can tell you about me okay?" Catherine's face lit up at Edwards's idea.

"OKAY DAWDY!!" she ran off to get dressed.

"I will warn you, she is very much like Alice. I don't know how she got that trait, but she did. She loves makeovers and shopping... trust me, I would know." I laughed while watching Catherine bounce down the hallway into her room. Edward smiled. I know he has something else planned for tonight too, but I have no idea what it is...

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry this is short but, I am on summer break and surprisingly I have a life out of fan fiction. Don't worry, I am not going to be going to sleep away camp so I will update over the summer. Oh, and just for all of you to know, I will be placing a poll on my profile to see if you want me to write a sequel to this story when it's done. You can either poll or review with a yes or no. This story already has a lot to go before it is completed. I just already have some idea brewing for the next story! Thanks... REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams

**Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams. Thank you all very much if you like my work that much. I just wanted to tell you that I am and never will Stephenie Meyer, even though that's what I am aiming for in my future. **

_**Chapter 10**_

"So, Edward, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked while he drove.

"Well, as I said, we will be going out to dinner, ice cream and then I will learn about a three year old." he replied, "Oh, and we are also today going to my house. I don't want to hog you all to myself, no matter how much I would like to do that." I smiled. I would get to spend some time with the entire Cullen family.

"Edward, I have a question..." I asked.

"Go on love..."

"Well, why is Rosalie suddenly acting like she likes me? I mean, before... she never even smiled or laughed in my direction and now she is helping me!?"

"Bella... I believe, by all of her thoughts, that she actually really did miss you. I think she realized after it was too late that you brought a special something to this family. You gave us something to look forward to everyday... you gave me my life back too..." I had nothing to say to his comment. She really does like me? I-- why now?

"Love, we are here." he said pulling up in front of his house.

"EDWARD!! BABY!!" I heard somebody yell from inside the house. There were snarls inside and I suddenly knew who was calling Edward... Tanya.

"Hey bitch, stay away from Edward and Bella. He loves and always has loved Bella. You were merely a distraction for his misery. If you had any type of sex then it was because he was in pain. It wasn't because he was in love. He never has and never _**will**_ love you. He used you because you were such an easy and straight forward target, _TANYA_!" I heard Alice yell. I was pulled inside with Edward; his arms were tightening around me every step closer we got to the house.

"Edward, tell them how you really feel... tell them how much you love me! Please... tell them EVERYTHING you have told me about _her_!" Tanya insisted.

"I don't love you. Everything Alice said and is thinking is true. You were a distraction. I needed the love to survive. Now that I have Bella back, I don't need you anymore. Now, go!" he growled. Her expression was priceless. I was very proud of Edward for standing up to this slut for me. I hugged him tightly, showing him my wordless thanks.

"You will pay for this... you will!" she yelled as she ran out the door. If looks could kill I would be deader then a door nail right now. As soon as she was out of sight Emmett yelled and pulled me into a great big bear hug.

"BELLA!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! OOOOOOOHHHHH TELL US ABOUT CATEHRINE!" I looked at Alice confused.

"Sorry Bella, I told them it was a girl and her name..." she whispered. I sat down on the couch and began my story about my daughter.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"The beginning..." Esme whispered.

"Well then... I found out that I was pregnant that one week that my life was ruined. It was the week the Edward left me, I stopped being friends with Jacob and Charlie died. I was sitting in me room and I was listening to the radio trying to clear my thoughts when a pregnancy test commercial came on and it all clicked. I knew how impossible it was that Edward could get me pregnant, but I checked just to make sure. I drove to the drug store and got a test and it turned out positive. Then the next day, I was still hoping for Edward to come back, I went to a hospital in Bellevue to get tested. They told me that I was pregnant, but just barely, but they knew I was. **(A/N: I know this is impossible, but bare with me here!) **Later that night I called Rene and the next day I got a letter with paperwork telling me I was being disowned. I moved out the next week into the same apartment I am living in now. I got my job and 6 ½ months later on March 19 I had Catherine. She was premature and only 3 pounds 4 ounces. Surprisingly she lived; I guess it was from the vampire side of her. I don't know what her powers are if she has any. Right now, she is 3 and goes to the Little Angels Day Care center that Rose is working at. Um... also, she is just like Alice. Imagine Alice in a 3 year old body and you will see Catherine. She is tiny, but strong." I told them much more about Catherine but then 4:30 came along and Edward and I were off to get Catherine. She was standing in the front of the center hopping from one foot to the other biting her bottom lip. I could tell that she was excited. When Edward stepped out of the car and walked to the side to hold my hand she screamed and ran up to him. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dawdy, can I wride on youwr showlders?" she asked. Edward lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"YAY!!" She placed her hand in his hair and played with it. I could tell he liked it by the smile on his face.

"So, Catherine, where would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Um... Can us gow to McDonalds?" she asked.

"Sure. Bella, where is it? We will walk... I think it will be more fun if we walk."

"Right down the street on the corner. There is an ice cream place a block from that too." I stated, giggling. Catherine was pulling his hair in all different directions making him look incredibly sexy. When we got to the McDonalds I ordered a salad and Edward surprisingly ordered a burger and Catherine ordered a chicken nugget happy meal. I watched Edward actually eat his burger. Catherine chattered about herself and Edward told her some things I thought were really cute. We got our ice cream next door and then surprisingly while we were walking towards the car Catherine screamed.

"SWINGS!!" We went over to the park and were greeted by the rest of the Cullens. Something was going to happen or they wouldn't be here.

"Catherine, these are your Grandparents and all of your aunts and uncles. Would you like to go play with Alice and talk about shopping on the swings?" Edward asked.

"No Dawdy, I want to stay wif you!"

"Catherine, I think daddy wants to talk to mommy alone." Catherine's face lit up. Edward must have told her something when I was in the bathroom at McDonalds. She knew what was going on too!

"Okay maw-mi. Hab fun. Your gowna wike it! I pwromis!" Edward and I walked down the path to the lakes edge and then Edward started to talk to me.

"Bella. You know that I love you right? Well, I always have loved you Bella. Ever since you entered my life I was completed and both times I left you I was about to 'die'. Bella, I could never leave you again for the rest of eternity." Edward suddenly got down on one knee.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Bella, I promise to cherish you and love you for every day of forever. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He opened a black velvet box and inside rested a ring. Diamonds were embedded around the white gold band and in the middle was a large diamond.

"Edward... I—yes!" I said. He got up and kissed me, spinning me around in the air. I heard clapping behind us and when I turned around I saw the entire family standing there. Catherine ran to us and we both picked her up.

"Catherine, I promise I will always be there for you too. Catherine, will you let me stay with you for the rest of forever too?"

"Of cowrse daddy!" And so the lion fell in love with the lamb, again.

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry this has no drama, but I will be adding a lot more drama next chapter. I will have it posted ASAP. I am writing it write now so... please wait one or two days! Thanks to all of my reviews, too many to mention. I went from 5 to 16 reviews in 3 hours! If you guys keep that up I will post faster and faster (you guys who review motivate me and remind me that there are people that want me to update!) BTW, I was actually 3 pounds 4 ounces when I was born so... don't tell me that is impossible!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... only in my dreams!!**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Okay Catherine, Julia is here to watch you while Daddy and I go out to dinner okay baby? If you need anything have Julia call Aunt Alice or any of your Aunts or Uncles. Okay? I love you!" I said giving her a kiss. Edward bent down and gave her a kiss on the head and then escorted me to his car.

"Edward, what is that?" I asked when I saw what car was sitting in front of the building.

"This is my vanquish. I only use this car for special occasions..."

"I love it! It is sooo cool!" I yelled while hopping in the passenger side seat.

"Glad you like it. I was thinking when Catherine needs to learn how to drive I could teach her in this car..."

"Nice try buddy. You're not teaching her to drive. You drive at speed of 120 and that is slow for you..." The rest of the drive we sat in silence. At around 8:30 we pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant.

"Hi, my name is Becky. How many in your party?"

"Two, my fiancé and I..." Edward replied causing her to frown.

"Oh, okay... right this way." The girl led us to a booth by the window and then left talking to herself.

"Good evening. My name is Alexandra and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress said walking up to the table.

"Um... I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes," Edward said.

"Okay. I will be right out with those. Here are you menus." Alexandra left and I saw Edward looking on the menu.

"Love, you don't need to eat anything..." I began.

"Bella, I already ate at McDonalds so I know what I am in for tonight. It wasn't the smartest idea in the world but I wanted to make Catherine's life as normal as possible. I wouldn't mind another meal, as long as it is with you..." I couldn't say anything to his comment. He was being typical Edward, flattering me beyond belief.

"Edward, is Alice going to have to plan this wedding? I mean..."

"Isabella, you know she is... she already started planning it weeks ago so I wouldn't say anything or else she will make you help with organizing it." He smiled that crooked smile.

"okay, are you ready to order?" Alexandra asked coming back to the table with our drinks. I looked over to Edward to see if he was ready but he was talking on the phone very fast.

"Alice... what? Okay... shit... um..." That's all I caught before the speed talking started. He hung up the phone and he looked worried.

"I'm sorry, we have a family emergency. Here's for the drinks... keep the change." Edward said while running at a human speed out the door.

"Edward what is going on? SLOW DOWN!" I screamed while I watched the speedometer go up to 160.

"Bella, Catherine... Alice saw Julia, the babysitter, leaving your apartment and someone else was with Catherine. She didn't see who it was and..." I watched out the window until suddenly my apartment complex came into view. We skidded to a stop in the parking lot and we were running up to my room. I reached for my key, but suddenly Edward pulled to door and it came right off the hinges.

"Catherine?" we both yelled. I saw Catherine, lying on the couch sleeping. I went to stand by her while Edward started searching the rest of the apartment. Suddenly Edward was holding a figure and pulling them down the hallway to the living room.

"Oh, hello Bella. So happy you could see the show." a familiar voice said.

"Tanya..." I spat. I gathered Catherine in my arms protecting her.

"Yes, Bella... I was not alone though..."

**A/N: Okay guys... I know what is going to happen but I need some help deciding what to give Catherine for her power. I want it to do something powerful. In the next chapter the "mystery member" who helped Tanya will fight with Edward so I need something that Catherine can do that will either help in the fight or stop the fight. I am drawing a blank so if you have any good ideas please review them to me... or you can e-mail my account. Thank you sooooo much. Hope you all are having a good summer!**

**Twilighter5**


	12. Twilighter5 IMPORTANT READ!

Science Study Guide

_**A/N:**_

_**I know how much everyone hates these Author's Notes but, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait for the update. My cousins have been visiting for the past week and I haven't had the time to get onto the internet. Also, my parents have put internet time limits on my computer so, I will only update around 10-11 am, 3-4 pm and 8-9pm. I have the next chapters written already and I am going through an editing process. It may be another day or two before I post chapters 12-14. Then the story will end. I am not sure if I will be writing a sequel, but I have a gazillion idea running through my head for the sequel so… I'll keep you informed. If you have any questions or ideas for the next story, please PM or review me. I could really use the help. I am really sorry and I hope to post soon.**_

_**Your author,**_

_**Twilighter5**_

_**19 days until breaking dawn!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Previously

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All the characters are property of the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I only own Catherine and my own ideas. I wish I was Stephenie Meyer but only one person could create a character as perfect as Edward!**

_Previously..._

_"Catherine?" we both yelled. I saw Catherine, lying on the couch sleeping. I went to stand by her while Edward started searching the rest of the apartment. Suddenly I heard a growl and suddenly saw that Edward was holding a figure and pulling them down the hallway to the living room. _

_"Oh, hello Bella. So happy you could see the show." a familiar voice said. _

_"Tanya..." I spat. I gathered Catherine in my arms protecting her. _

_"Yes, Bella... I was not alone though..." _

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

As Tanya said this, my ex-best friend walked through my front door. (Or what was left of my front door anyways)

"Jacob, why??" I asked.

"Why Bella? For starters, even after he left you TWICE, you still are back with him... I also heard from your little friend here that you are MARRYING him! Bella... he is just going to leave you again... Bella... I don't want him to hurt you or Catherine. By the way, she is adorable."

"JACOB BLACK... I WILL NEVER EVER EVER LEAVE BELLA AGAIN. MY LEAVING HER WAS MORE YOU'RE FAULT THEN MY FAULT. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KISSED HER WHEN SHE DIDN'T WANT TO... YOU KNOW THAT? ACTUALLY I PROMISED BELLA IS YOU EVER DID THAT AGAIN I WOULD BREAK YOUR JAW FOR HER... BUT I WON'T BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SUBJECT CATHERINE, MY DAUGHTER, TO THAT TYPE OF VIOLENCE YET. SHE WILL LEARN ABOUT THAT ALL IN GOOD TIME!" Edward's voice boomed.

"Maw-Mi!" Catherine yelled bolting straight up, hitting my chin.

"Its okay baby. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

"DAWDY!!" Catherine screamed kicking me hard in the stomach while she squirmed. Jacob and Edward were trying to kill each other while Tanya stood there laughing like the stupid person she is inside. I reached for Edwards's phone and pressed the speed dial for Alice's number.

"Edward?" she asked on the first ring.

"Alice... get everyone over here... no! EDWARD!" It only took four minutes for the others to arrive.

"Bella, what's wrong... Edward!" Emmett screamed charging at Jacob. Tanya was now joining in the fight and so was Rosalie. Rose was wrestling Tanya to the ground.

"Jasper, do something!" Esme screamed. Jasper, knowing his calming affects wouldn't do much lunged to help Emmett with Jacob. Rosalie and Alice were now struggling to keep Tanya down so Emmett and Jasper went over to help leaving Edward by himself. Jacob was now in his wolf form and charged Edward knocking him to the ground. His claws slashed all over Edward. I was surprised that he couldn't move. Jacob was about to strike again when I ran in front of him and lay down on Edward. Catherine who was still in my arms was between me and Edward crying. I heard Jacob lunge towards us and I was ready for his claws to sink into my back but surprisingly, they didn't. I looked around me and noticed that nothing was near us. Everything with 2 feet of us was thrown backwards away from where Edward, Catherine and I sat.

_What the hell? Who did that? Jacob should have just killed me or almost killed me. Why can't anyone come near us? Wait, did, Catherine do that? Oh my god...Catherine!_ I looked at my daughter who was lying limply on Edward's chest. The field around us dropped and everyone came over to us.

"Bella. Bella, Catherine... her heart beats slowing down." Edward whispered. I looked at him and then I freaked out. I got up and picked up Catherine. Edward was getting up now too while I handed my daughter over to Edward.

"Bella, we have to get her to the hospital. Her energy is completely drained." he said while handing her over to me. Edward and I ran out to the Volvo. He sat in the front seat while I sat in the back holding Catherine.

"Come on baby. Hold on..." I whispered as we pulled into the ER parking lot.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" a young woman asked me at the desk. When she saw Edward walk in with Catherine she hit a button on the phone.

"Can you please get Dr. Carlisle Cullen please?" I begged, "He's her um... normal doctor and her grandfather. Please..." At that moment a nurse came over with a stretcher and then Carlisle came out into the waiting room.

"Oh my. Bella, what happened?"

"Jacob happened. Please just help her." Edward murmured placing my, our, 3 year old on the stretcher. I leaned into Edwards's chest and began to sob.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my fans for the amazing idea for her power. I really really appreciate that you all helped me with that and I would like to especially thank vampire1994 for their wonderful idea. Your power inspired this chapter so... bravo!**

_**I am going to only do 1 or 2 more chapters for this story**_


	14. Chapter 14

Science Study Guide

_**HEY GUYS!! I only updated a few hours ago and I have gotten so many hits and reviews… THANKS!! Okay there are way too many people to thank so, I would just like to thank all of you that reviewed/read today. AS you all may know, I had put a poll to do a sequel on my profile about I don't know, about 4 hours ago and I had 9 votes and they all said to write a sequel. I also got some answers in my reviews too. I am glad to say that I will be putting the first chapter of Together For Never up in a few minutes so, keep reading and reviewing! Keep up the good reviewing notes and I can't wait to go on with this story. **_

* * *

**_Thanks to all my reviewers from Fight for all the Wrong Reasons!_**

Edward's Lover15

Le O.G.

yummytacos in the bathroom

Vampires-Rock4eva

twilightopaz333

edwardandbellabelong2gether

vampirelover13

vamp1994

Diciple Of Ares

bellawish2b

aglblsm

jamjam0910

-only-real-men-sparkle-

esmecullen14

mrs edward cullenxxx

PurpleLicious64

Sofabedtry

* * *


	15. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the work previously done by the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter 13**_

We all sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days. The only time that I left Edward's side was when Alice took me to eat or to go to the ladies room. I sat next to Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder tears constantly falling down my face. Even Jasper's powers couldn't stop my emotions. No matter how many times he tried to calm me, it only lasted for a brief time before another wave of worry washed through my body causing me to cry. Edward murmured many different things to make me feel better and to show me that this was all going to turn okay but when I looked in his topaz eyes I could see the worry and sadness that his face didn't show. This is the only way that I could tell how Edward was feeling. His beautiful, wonderful, perfect eyes.

"Bella, Edward. You can come in now." Carlisle said walking into the waiting room. Edward, being the gentleman, gave me his hand and helped me out of the chair.

"Now, Catherine is still out, but she should be waking up in a few minutes. Her body has gained back enough strength for her to wake up so... it's only a matter of time now." Carlisle informed. Edward and I walked into the hospital room and I started to cry again when I saw my baby laying in the hospital bed. There were wires attached all over her body and I couldn't help but feel angry that Jacob caused this. I looked at Edward and could tell he felt the same way too. Her body stirred and then her eyes slowly began to open.

"Ma-Maw-mi? Dawdy? Where am I?" She asked.

"Um... baby, you're in the hospital. You um..." I drifted.

"Catherine we need to talk." Edward said quickly but not firmly.

"About what Dawdy?"

"Well first. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Um... wewll I was sitting watching hawna montawna and then a prewty wady came into the apawrtment and towld Ulia that you hawd sent her to watch me because you were gowna be wait. Later a big man came too and then I fewll asweep."

"Do you remember when Mommy and Daddy got home?" I asked.

"Oh and then I woke up nad the man was huwrting Dawdy and then you went to hewlp Dawdy and then he was gowna huwrt you so I thoughwt abouwt hurwting him and then I downt remember." We all looked at Catherine. I knew this was one or her only power.

"Bella, Edward. Can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked. I didn't realize that he had entered to room. I kissed my baby on the forehead and then walked out with Edward.

"Well, it seems that we have discovered a power of Catherine's. I believe that she can protect herself and others around her by putting up a sort of force shield. I am not sure how this is triggered but I think that it may happen when she wants to hurt the other person because of his or her actions." I only nodded. It made perfect sense.

"I think that this power is so strong though that it wiped all her energy. I believe that it only caused her to um... 'Faint' because she is so small and her body doesn't produce as much energy as it should if she was a full vampire. There is a chance that she will one day become a full vampire but, that won't come for a few years. I understand that this is hard to take in but I really think that we have to watch out for her now because the volturi will find out about Catherine and her powers sooner or later so... we should be careful." I once again could only nod and then I walked back into the room. The entire family was now in the room too beside Catherine and telling her how much they love her and how they will protect her no matter what. I know she knows how they feel but it was just cute how she kept saying how she loved them too. Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and then someone's lips were kissing my neck.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella." Suddenly Edward stopped and his body stiffened.

"What's wrong Ed?" I asked.

"Wolves." I turned around to see Embry and Quil standing in the entry way.

"Edward... Bella, can we talk to you?" I looked at them and pointed towards the hallway, pulling Edward with me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Well. Um, so Jake wanted to say he was sorry." Quill whispered.

"Then why isn't he here?" Edward growled.

"He was, um... embarrassed that he lost control like that. Billy has him under control for now. He is trying to teach him how to control his temper."

"Well, tell him... I will never forgive him for what he caused my family. He not only 'hurt' my boy—fiancé he also caused my daughter to end up here. In this place. Now, thanks to him, we are going to have to explain about the wolves and vampires to her. I was hoping of waiting a little longer before explaining since she is so young." I half whispered and half yelled.

"We'll pass on that message. We will talk to you later Bella. I hope Catherine gets better soon." Embry stated while walking down the hallway. Edward and I looked at each other and then walked back to see our daughter. Our wonderful, beautiful lovely daughter.

Two months later....

BPOV

Over the past couple months my life has completely turned around. I was re-acuainted with the love of my life, got reunited with my family and gave my daughter a father. Catherine is growing into a little young lady and has her father wrapped around her finger. I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen (FINALLY!) in 3 weeks, 14 days, 2 hours and 6 minutes. (Who's counting?) My friendship with Jacob is not patched up at all yet and personally I don't think that it ver will. It's hard to realize that life is not always perfect and there are hardships in life for everyone, even the imortal. Oh, and I'm going to be turned after the wedding so I can live with my family for eternity. It took a little persuasion on my part to get Edward to agree to it, but after Carlisle explained that Catherine will be growing but then will stop eventually since she is a vampire as she proved to us with her powers, Edward was in.

"Mommy?" I looked at my daughter.

"Emmett and daddy are fighting" Well, this is my new life. Isabella Marie Cullen. That's who's going to be here now, with her Loving family. It's my job to stop fights like these now a days so here I go...

"EMMETT! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed running down the stairs into the family room slightly behind my daughter. UGh... here it goes.

END

**A/N: That's it guys! That's the end of Fight for all the Wrong reasons! I know that this really isn't the best of endings but... I needed to wrap it up since there was a glitch and readers were getting a little... frustrated that the chapter never posted. Especially for my reviewer Thanks to me reviewers and keep reading. Just to let you know, together for never (the sequel) is not complete yet. I have temporairaly hit a writer's block and will be writing that one along with Soldier Baby and the sequel to soldier baby after it's complete. I know that I have a lot on my plate right now but bear with me!**

**3 Twilighter5**


End file.
